


batcat vs Bane

by multipliiehearts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: the batcat vs Bane fightalso yeah, the title sucks. pls help me.





	batcat vs Bane

“Bruce, look out!” Selina shouts

But he knows that he is too slow, so instead he braces himself; ready for the impact. But instead someone slams into him form the side, making him fall onto ground. His heart drops as he realizes what just happened and he sees Bane roughly grab onto Selina’s neck, making her stumble backwards.

“No!” he yells, quickly moving to stand up, but the movement make Bane’s grip harden and he can hear Selina gasp for air. 

“Selina!” He freezes, his heart beating hard in his chest. Before slowly raising his hands, showing the lack of weapons. Bane nods and Bruce slowly gets up on his feet, his eyes not leaving Selina.

“Let her go!” 

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get to see me break your butler, but I’m so happy you hear to see me kill your little friend.” Bane says as he takes a few steps backwards, making Selina stumble as she claws at the arm around her neck, struggling to get free. She whimpers in Bane’s grip, making Bruce automatically take step towards her. 

He hates this; how much power Bane now has on him, how much power she has over him. 

“Don’t…- don´t hurt her” he has to fight to control his voice, to not show how much of a grip Bane actually has on him. He had almost laughed before, when Bane had called Selina a friend. She is so much more than that. Bane can’t know that though, he can’t know that she is his weakness. 

“Let her go. She isn’t involved in this.” Bruce once again struggle to stay calm as Bane squeezes Selina’s throat tighter for a moment, making her claw at his arm. Bruce has to dig his nails into his palm not to lose every ounce of self-control, he looks up at Bane and struggles to keep the mask of cool on. But he can’t afford to show his weakness, not now. Bane laughs, the sound sending shivers down Bruce’s spin and for a moment he is scared that Bane sees right through him. That he sees how terrified Bruce actually is, that the calm is just and act and that he is actually on the verge of breaking on the inside.

“You say that she isn’t involved in this, I would say that she very much is. She is a much bigger part of this than Nyssa thought.”

They know.

Bruce feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach, the fear filled realization chilling him to the bone. The mask of calm completely breaking, leaving him naked; the fear and panic he had managed to hide now out for the world to see. For Bane to see. 

“Don’t hurt her, please. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!” he doesn’t care how desperate he sounds anymore, there is no longer any need to hide his true feelings. Bane already knows. Bruce can see Selina’s eyes widen at his word before she almost unnoticeable shakes her head at him. He ignores it, instead focusing on Bane who loosens the grip on her neck. The relief immediately fills Bruce and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, but the moment of relief is short-lived as Bane forcefully grabs onto Selina’s head. He has one hand placed on either side of her head, as if he is about to crush it with his bare hands. Selina yelps in pain and Bruce tenses, fighting the urge to take a step towards her.

Bane laughs cocking his head to the side. His eyes focused on the young man in front of him. A muscle in Bruce’s jaw twitches, the anger churning in him. He can’t believe it; Bane is laughing at him. Taunting him. 

“Oh, but I am hurting you. Aren’t I? This…” he says as he tightens his grips on Selina’s head, making her whimper in pain. Bruce automatically takes a step towards her, his chest heavy and a dark look on his face. The anger he was feeling now replaced with a burning sensation in his chest.”-hurts you more than any broken bone could ever do.”

Bruce step forward, his eyes shining with tears. But the movement make Bane squeeze Selina’s head harder for a moment, making her cry out in pain. The sound makes his chests tighten and his eyes well up with tears.

“Please, just stop. I’ll- “

Bane raises one hand, making Bruce stop talking. He glares at Bane, with clenched jaw and fists.

“Why, I wonder?”

Bruce doesn’t answer, he just sneers at Bane. His body trembling with barley contained rage. 

“Why does it hurt you? Why would…” Bane squeezes her head harder, making Selina grit her teeth in pain. “-hurting her, a criminal, hurt a billionaire?” 

Bruce keeps his mouth shut, scared that his answer will give Bane another reason to hurt her. To kill her. But also scared of saying those words, the words who have the power to heal you but also break you.

“An ounce of pressure, that’s all that separates the living from the dead…” Bane threatens when Bruce doesn’t answer. “-So, you better start talking”

“I... I- “

Bruce doesn’t have the chance to say anything since Selina stabs something into Bane’s leg, making him cry out in pain and stumble backwards. Bruce bloods freezes as he for a moment fears that Bane will snap neck, maybe even on accident. But then she manages to twist out of his grip, and Bruce can finally breath properly again. She is safe.

But Bane quickly gains his composure, yanking the knife out of his leg and turning towards Selina. His body tense with rage.

“You…- “he snarls, taking a step towards Selina. The relief that filled Bruce’s chest quickly turns into a burning rage and without thinking, he lunges towards Bane. Attaching the on his back, before quickly jumping out of reach from him. 

The bats come out of nowhere, gathering around Bane and attacking him. Selina and Bruce stand on either side of it, watching it go down in silence for a moment before looking at each other. Their visions seemingly tunneling as they slam into each other, obvious to their surroundings

“You are okay, you are okay” Bruce he repeats, unsure if he is trying to calm himself or her. He tightens his grip on her, his cheeks wet with tears.

He quickly cradles Selina’s face in his hands. 

“I thought...- I thought he would kill you... and there was nothing I could do.” his voice breaks as he speaks, and his sight get blurry as his eyes well with tears. 

“Hey, come here.” she pulls him towards her, and he buries his face into her shoulder. They stay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other and lulled into a false feeling of safety.


End file.
